Various alternative energy sources have been developed in order to avoid environmental pollution and global warming caused by carbon dioxide emissions. Among the alternative energy sources, an interest in a photovoltaic module for converting sunlight into electrical energy is increased, and an amount of photovoltaic module installed in many countries is also increased.
When a certain period of time is elapsed after the photovoltaic module is installed, the installed photovoltaic module should be demolished as an efficiency of photoelectric conversion is diminished. As mentioned above, since the amount of the installation of photovoltaic module is increased, the amount of the photovoltaic module to be demolished henceforward is expected to increase as well.
Since the photovoltaic module uses expensive material to enhance the efficiency of photoelectric conversion, if the photovoltaic module is demolished without recovery of such materials, it may cause serious environmental pollution due to discarded photovoltaic module as well as a waste of resources.
Accordingly, a research for the recovery of the material of the photovoltaic module from the discarded photovoltaic module has been progressed.